Protector labial
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Ladybug nota un brillo en los labios de Chat Noir.


—¿Soy tan irresistible que no puedes dejarme de mirarme? —el minino esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—Deja de parlotear y concéntrate —expresó. Ya que en ese momento estaba luchando con un Akuma, uno que casi la golpea con su poder, al quedarse mirando al gato.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó— No pensé que sería una distracción para ti.

Ella frunció el ceño, sin poder contradecirlo. Era cierto, pero ese brillo en sus labios la mantenía desconcentrada y otra vez, por milésimas de segundos se quedaba mirándolo.

—¿Mis labios son tan seductores? —esa pregunta. La indigno, mucho más porque se dio cuenta que observaba sus labios— ¿Quieres besarme?

—Lucky Charm —exclamó, haciéndolo caso omiso a sus palabras.

Él rió mientras usaba su cataclismo, al defenderse.

Ladybug al tener el objeto en sus manos, ideó un plan y lo efectuó casi al instante, al conseguir todo lo que necesitaba. En minutos había derrotado al Akuma y purificado.

—Buen trabajo —dijo la heroína alzando su puño para que Chat Noir lo choque.

—¿No preferirías besarme? —preguntó traviesamente— Por un trabajo bien hecho.

—No.

—¿Y por qué estas interesada en mis labios? Si no es para averiguar que sabor tienen.

Ella se llevó su dedo índice en el borde de su labio.

—Están brillando.

Él hizo una señal en reconocimiento mientras un pitido producido por su anillo era escuchado.

—Es protector labial —ella repitió esa palabra— Si, debo cuidármelos, quien sabe cuándo mi bichito querrá besarme.

Ella emitió un bufido mientras ahora un pitido de su arete sonaba. Nunca debió haberle hecho esa pregunta, solo hizo sacar el lado narcisista de su compañero.

—¿Quieres probar? —preguntó— Tus labios están un poco resecos, deberías cuidártelos.

—¡No! —exclamó fuertemente sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. Chat Noir rió.

—Me refería directamente del protector —dijo mientras lo sacaba de su bolsillo y se lo tendía— pero si quieres hacerlo directamente de mis labios, estoy preparado.

Sus labios comenzando a estirarse.

Ladybug tomó rápidamente el tubito sin saber exactamente la razón, pero los pitidos más acelerados fueron el motivo por el cual se marchara sin decir adiós. Chat Noir hizo lo mismo, en dirección al colegio con una sonrisa alegre aun puesta en sus labios.

...

Ladybug entró al baño de mujeres, se metió aun cubículo y se liberó de la trasformación, al salir se vio en el espejo y acercándose mas, notó como sus labios -realmente- estaban resecos y un poco quebrados. Miró el tubito que tenía aun en sus manos y noto la "A" que estaba en la tapa sin entender esa inicial. ¿La inicial de su nombre de civil? Negó con la cabeza sin querer indagar y leyó lo que decía: "Contra el sol y la resequedad"

Esbozó una sonrisa, al pensar en un Chat Noir tan pendiente en su imagen y girando el contenido, se puso un poco en sus labios. Al terminar, se dirigió al salón.

Al llegar, se sorprendió que Adrien no se encontrara y sentándose en su asiento le preguntó el motivo a su amiga Alya.

—Un poco después de que pidieras permiso para el baño, Adrien pidió permiso a la enfermería.

—¿Está bien?

En eso, Adrien entró al salón y luego de unas palabras con la profesora se sentó en su asiento, quien la misma se marchó para hablar un momento con el director, ante la idea de hacer una obra escolar.

—¿Y qué es eso que llevas en tus labios? ¿Te pintaste en el baño? —preguntó Alya, ante la ida de la profesora— Antes no lo tenía.

—Es proyecto labial —repuso mostrándole el tubito— Estaban un poco resecos... —sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer por la timidez.

—Te ves muy linda —tomando el protector labial— Pero podrías haberte comprado un sabor a cereza o un con gusto frutal. Este es muy común "Contra el sol y la resequedad" Leyó en voz alta y ¿esa "A" hecha con marcador?

Adrien, quien oía la conversación -sin intención, pero la cercanía hacia que eso es imposible- giró su cuello ante esa pregunta. El hace minutos le dio un protector labial a su Lady. Uno que llevaba la "A" inscripta porque era de su propiedad. Por curiosidad, giró su cuello y se unió a la conversación.

—Yo creo que tengo un igual —dijo— Me lo prestarías para ver.

Alya se lo entregó. Él se quedó estático al ver la "A" inscripta con indeleble negro.

—¿Es tuyo? —Dirigiéndose a Marinette, quien sus mejillas se enrojecieron ante la mirada atenta de Adrien.

—Un amigo me lo prestó.

Y con esa frase ya no había duda. Marinette es Ladybug. Su boca no pudo evitar abrirse en reconocimiento y sorpresa mientras giraba su cuello lentamente para volver su vista al frente. Sin que pudiera decir antes algo -nada más que por impulso- la profesora había vuelto al salón y con una sonrisa. Anunció que la obra podía hacerse. "Blancanieves" era la obra en cuestión.

Al poco timbre de salida, Adrien tomó a Marinette de la muñeca.

—El protector labial —dijo. La muchacha se sonrojo por el tacto mientras tomaba el tubito que le devolvía, sorprendiéndose que Adrien no la soltaba, luego de devolvérselo— Sabes, el cuidado de tus labios es importante, pero creo que deberías haber cuidado más tu identidad, My Lady.

Marinette se le dilataron sus pupilas. Viendo esa sonrisa, esos labios brillantes como los de Chat Noir. Algo que no había notado antes, porque para Marinette todo su ser siempre brilla. Y ahora brillaban como los del gatito.

—Espero que en la obra seas, My Princess —expreso, apodándola de la misma manera que lo hacia el felino— Porque yo sin duda querré ser tu príncipe.

Y con esa frase ya no había duda. Adrien es Chat Noir.

¿Quién diría que se descubrirían por un protector labial? Ese que haría no solo los labios más brillantes, los días de ahora en adelante tendría un nuevo resplandor, ahora que no había máscaras, ni disfraces que los cubrían.

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE (POR FAVOR LEAN)**

 **Me di cuenta que me plagiaron algunas historias. En el principio trate de tomármelo con optimismo (no es que si me plagian es el fin del mundo) sentirme orgulloso por ser una autora de que se tomen la molestia de copiar, pero al final de cuentas termine herida.**

 **Me sentí como si hubieran robado parte de mi alma y no de mi historia.**

 **Debería estar festejando este es mi fic 400 de Miraculous Ladybug, pero no es así. Ahora estoy escribiendo esto en mi etapa depresiva. Creo que realmente aplique la etapas de duelo a lo que me paso.**

 **Porque estuve en negacion (pensar que la historia era... parecida o tomarmelo como si no fuera grave)**

 **Porque estuve en ira (querer mandar a la mierda todo) (No escribir mas)**

 **Porque estuve en negociación ( pensar en hablar con el autor y pedir que ponga crédito a mi historia y lo que hizo fue adaptar mi historia) Siendo un copia y pega, y a pesar de que fue otros personajes y tal vez agregar algo, como quitar. Fueron mis dialogos (y aunque suene raro) estaba la esencia mía. Mis palabras, aunque no era completamente igual.**

 **Y ahora estoy en depresion porque leer los comentarios, elogiando como lo maravilloso que escribe, es horrible. Porque fui yo, la que lo escribio. Fui yo... Tal vez no de la misma manera, pero si las comparas, estan las similitudes, y la verdad aunque pense exigir que elimine todo o que ponga mis creditos.**

 **Decidí** **no hacerlo.**

 **No quiero llegar a eso, por eso ni siquiera digo quien es. No quiero armar una pelea, no quiero sentirse mas afectada de lo que estoy. No quiero pensar en eso, aunque no puedo evitarlo.**

 **Yo empece a escribir por diversión, para emparejar a los personajes que me guste, ponerlo en diversas situaciones. Ame cada uno de los comentarios, me hizo feliz cada favorito y follow que recibí en cada historia.**

 **Tal vez por eso no pude parar y seguí escribiendo. Porque me motivaba cada palabra de aliento y realmente a pesar de que a veces quería irme (dejar de escribir) sus palabras me hacían regresar y me terminaba quedando.**

 **Es difícil permanecer en un lugar en que ya no le encuentras la diversión, el placer, el querer de hacerlo.**

 **No quiero ponerme mas de malhumor de lo que estoy, o deprimirme por cosas así. La verdad ahora, hasta me gustaría decirle si ven una historia, en otro perfil o en otra pagina, que me reporten. Pero ni siquiera quiero que hagan eso, porque estoy segura que me sentiré peor, si lo se.**

 **Ya veo porque dicen, que la ignorancia te hace feliz. Nunca debí abrir esa historia, después de todo en el exterior (el titulo, el summary no es igual a mi historia) Si no me hubiera dado cuenta, no estaría en estado de animo de mierda.**

 **Nunca creí decir NO AL PLAGIO porque nunca creí que me plagiarían. ¿Pero quien estaría de acuerdo con algo así?**

 **El daño hubiera sido menor si solo hubiera sido una, pero dos, tres y ya no quiero seguir contando. (aunque creo que no llega al cinco) Me hace creer que no.**

 **La verdad no me molestaría en lo mas mínimo en el caso de que alguien se haya inspirado en mi historia para escribir algo. Están en todo su derecho, porque son sus palabras, es suyo lo que están escribiendo. Pero eso fue mucha inspiración, demasiada.**

 **Yo no intervengo, pero si de ahi, copian el capitulo 1 (por ejemplo) Y no me dan créditos cuando de ahí te basaste para comenzar, tenemos un problema. Lo siguiente que escribiste no es mio, pero lo de antes lo fue.**

 **Las historias estan llenas de cliche y a medida que se estan escribiendo es mucho mas cliche. Te puede inspirar un frase, una imagen, una cancion, una pelicula, hasta el fic de alguien.**

 **No digo que las historias no puedan ser semejantes, parecidas (obviamente mas diferente que iguales) , pero no se pasen. Hay un limite.**

 **Es probable que haya historias mias, que sean parecidas a otros autores. He leido diversas historias en estos cuatro años que estoy en Fanfiction, estoy segura que se me ha grabado dialogos, escenas que me calaron fuertemente en el interior y tal vez se reflezca en esos fics.**

 **Pero no se equivoquen. La misma idea, no las mismas palabras. Parecidas, no dos gotas de agua.**

 **Y si encuentro varias historias (la misma temática, diálogos, escenas que las mías) Es mucha coincidencia.**

 **Yo solo estoy aca, únicamente en Fanficition, mis historias no pueden encontrarla en ningún otro lugar, a pesar de que pensé escribir en algún momento en Wattpad. Al final decidí quedarme. Es mas por comodidad, lo que hice y también porque solo si alguien quiere leerme, únicamente lo haga por aca.**

 **Lo digo por si alguna vez, vieron una historia mía por otro lugar. Porque no fui yo.**

 **Borrar mis historias por una situacion asi, seria estúpido. Le daría el privilegio a las demás personas que se adueñen y tomen la propiedad lo que es mio ¿Y que es mio? La historia porque ni siquiera los personajes me pertenecen. Únicamente la situación que les doy, el mundo que les creo en en el momento.**

 **Pero nada mas, es puro placer lo que hago. Es sin fines de lucro, no me pagan por escribir, todo lo que hago es gratis, pero eso no signifique que lo regale. Aun sigue siendo de mi propiedad la historia, al momento de escribirla y publicarla se ha convertido en mio.**

 **Y estas cosas simplemente me borran todo la alegría que me pueda crear por escribir. El tiempo que pierdo por escribir de algo que me gusta ¿Para que? Para que alguien venga, adapte mi historia a su gusto y reciba elogios, halagos de algo que no hizo.**

 **Eso no me hace feliz y para colmo fue el peor momento para enterarme de esto. En un momento que estoy ocupada y me estoy alejando cada vez mas de Fanfiction.**

 **Porque estoy segura de que si dejo mucho tiempo sin publicar, no voy a volver. Honestamente soy de dejar las cosas. Algo que me puede gustar, al poco tiempo puede dejar de hacerlo (al menos no me gusta con la misma intensidad) y lo termino por dejar -no para siempre- pero por un largo tiempo. Pero no, en escribir fics (mas bien cuando entre al fandom Miraculous Ladybug) siempre fui consecutiva y he publicado usualmente.**

 **Era algo increíble y quería que siga siendo así. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasa se vuelve difícil, la vida misma es un factor que influye mucho en esto. Pero los comentarios y los nuevos capítulos (que me dan material para escribir) siempre me hacen quedarme.**

 **Siempre encuentran alguna manera que me quede. Siempre...**

 **Pero con esto, con el plagio, solo me dan ganas de no escribir. No hacer nada. Seguramente sera por un tiempo que este asi, ademas tengo varios fics, ahí... a medio terminar, drabbles, one-shot a la mitad. Historias en progreso (aunque esas es porque estoy estudiando y no quiero pensar en cosas que sean a largo plazo)**

 **Tal vez mañana vuelva y haga como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero quizás no...**

 **Esto quise decirlo para desahogarme, ya quería dejar de pensar en eso cuando tengo que estudiar y no puedo si esta situación esta ahí. Molestándome.**

 **El plagio, el robo de créditos, hacen que las personas dejen de hacer lo que les gusta y pasen un mal rato. He visto casos así y es horrible. (No solo por escribir fics)**

 **Yo solo espero no ser de esas personas, que abandonen las cosas que le gusta por los demás.**

 **Lo siento, con todo esto arruine el fic que leyeron recién. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y que la sonrisa que quizás les causo, no se haya borrado por algo como esto.**

 **PD: En algún momento llegare a la etapa de aceptación (Ojala)**

 **Bye Bye**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
